Reece/History and appearances
---- |nickname = *Ultimate Lifeform *Faker *That Bastard *That Bot |type = Project Reece |gender = Male A.I |height = 3'4.9" |weight = 270 lbs |eye = Teal |attire = *Starband *Inhibitor Rings *Earpiece *Wedding Ring |alignment = Good |likes = |dislikes = |skills = |moves = *Chaos Control *Chaos Spear *Chaos Arrow *Chaos Blast *Electro-Ball |ability type = Power }} History Early Life During the events of (an alternate timeline of) ATOASB, Reece, alongside Doc-E and many Wall-S bots, were made. But at some point, Reece gained self-awareness, which did not make Steve Johansson happy. He wanted to terminate Reece in the only way he knew how doing sadistic tortures which include tasering him in the head which resulted in memory loss. Before Steve Johansson could shut down Reece for good, he got sidetracked by the need of destroying the Wall-G robots. So he left Reece to rot in the room he was in. While Reece couldn't escape due to his arms and "legs" being broken, he could still communicate. After calling for help for a long time. He manages to get somebody's attention, who just so happens to be Wall-G, Doc-E, and Lars. After they released Reece, Doc-E made temporary repairs and gets Reece back to the truck. After they got back to the truck, Doc-E made complete repairs to Reece, and replaced parts and added new parts. After repairing Reece, Doc-E asked Reece if he remembered anything. Unfortunately, he cannot remember anything, even his own friends which includes Doc-E. After Doc-E explained what happened to him and about them being friends in the past, Reece regained some of his memory. While he can now remember his friends, he still cannot remember anything else. While Reece was with them, Doc-E realized how fast Reece would get exhausted from practicing energy based attacks and seeing how fast Reece can go. Not wanting Reece to be killed by Var-9s while either fighting them or fleeing from them. Doc-E tells Reece about some special rings that would let him use less energy than he already is and the journey to get the rings will be long and dangerous, Reece accepts the challenge and goes alone. When he finally finds the rings he straight away puts the rings on, which completely changes him. Everything from appearance to his own mind was changed (It also somehow gave him a mouth). The rings gave him the ability to use the chaos moves, the rings are also connected with 7 Chaos Emeralds (Which Reece somehow knew). Upon returning back to Sweden, he finds out the horrible things that happened in his absence. Most of the Wall-S bots were gone, either destroyed or shut down and disposed of somewhere else. His friends, Doc-E, Lass-E, Wall-G and himself were the only bots left, not knowing what to do. Months later, Reece gets captured by Steve Johansson who used a device that was able to control his entire body which due to its effects gave Reece's eyes a turquoise color. Soon after Steve captures Wall-G and the rest of the bots, but Reece eventually breaks free from the device and fights back to save his friends. Which he used a chaos emerald he found prior to being captured by Steve Johansson. After being defeated by Steve Johansson, he realized the abilities he has so he proceeds to create a bot that is designed to have equal or more power than Reece himself. Which he creates the Waste-Allocation-Load-Lifter-Fury class, also known as Wall-F. After 3 years of experimenting and testing his new creation, Wall-F finally had A.I with one directive and goal: Destroy Reece. When Wall-F was ready to be put to the test, he goes off to fight Reece for the first time. Due to Reece practicing his combat skills (including Chaos abilities), he lost his fight against Reece and another when Reece was in his super form (which he found out by himself). Soon Wall-F decided to have a 2nd directive, which is to gather all the emeralds for Steve, Auto or for himself to power himself to defeat Reece, which he hasn't been successful to this day. One day while sitting on the edge of a cliff, Reece hears electric sparks coming from under the cliff from which he finds a broken bot who goes by the name Wall-Z. Reece proceeds to use his Chaos regeneration ability to heal up Wall-Z, which Reece finds out has similar abilities and powers. Upon finding out it was Steve and Wall-F who caused Wall-Z to be in a very damaged state, Reece got furious and goes into his dark form for the very first time. After the form wore off, both Reece and Wall-Z were shocked about what happened. Reece realized he has more power than he currently has, he practiced more to understand his powers better. Soon he finds out about the super emeralds. Putting his strength, power, and energy to turn the emeralds into super emeralds, he is successful and transforms into his hyper form which he wasn't aware it was possible. Now knowing how long the form lasts and how much power it has, he decides to use the form as a "last resort". Soon starting new adventures. Zeve Days later, Reece goes to visit Doc-E's place for a monthly check-up but instead finds many people and robots gathering around a burning build, asking what has happened, a fireman explained that a fire broke out due to a stove being left on igniting many flammable objects. When they told him that only one bot was in there trapped, Reece rushed inside the building without a second thought. Traversing through the crumbling build towards the higher levels, he soon finds Zeve trapped underneath some rubble. Thinking quick (and much to his regret), Reece uses the Chaos Emeralds and transforms into Super Reece and grabs Zeve out from the rumble and flew out the window moments before the building exploded into a fiery blaze. Zeve thanks him and sooner falls for him. Over time, the two started hanging out together more often. While Reece went to go find the Chaos Emeralds that were scattered after that incident, Zeve decides to go and help him. They both go in separate ways to find the emeralds. Hours later they returned at their meeting point and they both only found one emerald. Reece thanked her and left. Unbeknownst to him. Wall-F would show up to kill Zeve. Grief Return to Hell Vote-X During the Day as Reece was heading home, he stopped and noticed a vehicle in his way. The person driving the Vehicle decided to open fire at Reece. Realizing that the vehicle was too tough for him to stop. He used the Chaos Emeralds and Turned into Super Reece. The two tried to ram each other but Super Reece prevailed and destroyed the vehicle sending the driver through the windshield. After that Reece reverted back to base (as to not lose the Chaos Emeralds); he then heard shivering behind him as well as a voice saying, “I shouldn’t have done that...” The driver then turned out to be Vote-X Who was traumatized about what just happened. Reece then said that he didn’t want to Use his power to hurt him again and told him to never try to attack him again, he left and the traumatized Vote-X Abrams then questioned, “What kind of power was that?!” It is unknown what happens to Vote-X afterward. Battle in the City Destruction Category:Character History